


War.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He/Him pronouns used for reader, Homophobic Language, Hufflepuff Reader, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Only a few slurs, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Tension arises when a transfer student arrives at Hogwarts, and both Harry and Draco find themselves enthralled by them. They’ll both do whatever it takes to grab their attention. They’re rivals once again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 67





	War.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: few gay slurs  
> *like au-ish because i don't really address anything important from the cannon plot haha  
> **reader is a transfer student from Ilvermorny and is a muggle-born  
> ***reader + draco and harry are in 3rd year  
> and seriously way longer that anticipated ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

"Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you; it will be very much the same and somewhat different than it's always been. Now, there is some news that needs to be addressed before the sorting ceremony commences!" Dumbledore smiled down at all the bight-faces of the new and old students, "There will be a special student joining our third years this year! This young man will be sorted with the other first years, but will of course be starting his third year with us." 

You blushed when you noticed the Headmaster wave you over from where you were slightly cowering at all the attention brought to you from your place besides Professor Mcgonagall. 

"This is [Full Name], please welcome him and make him feel at home here at Hogwarts," You kept your head slightly bowed, not being able to look at all the curious eyes on you, and made your way to where the first years were lined up to be sorted. 

Again your face was burning as your name was called to sit on the stool, placing your hands in your lap as the sorting hat was placed upon your head. 

'Ah,' The voice of the sorting hat started once it covered your eyes, 'Yes, you are the transfer, are you not? Quite the curious case you are... Rather average student, are you? But never the less, you are to be sorted. Where do you suppose you'll go? Ravenclaw would do you justice, they would help you strive to do whatever you wish, no? Oh, I see, not as driven as you could be. But, there is a place here that will make you feel at home, a place where you will truly soar in.' 

'Yes!' You jumped at the sudden cry from the sorting hat, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

There was a great cheer from the Hufflepuff table as the hat was lifted from you and your eyes meet the vibrant glow from the candles that floated above. 

You smiled, it was hesitant and shy, but that is expected of someone who was entering a school as late as you were. 

You were welcomed with claps on the back and pure happiness radiated from your new house as you sat down with them. They over the moon for having you in their house. This was going to be your family for the next few years. 

"[Name]!" 

Just as the last first year was placed into their house, a boy called from a few seats down from where you sat between two first years. 

You spotted the boy trying to get your attention, realizing they were probably in your year and smiled at him, "I'm Ernest Macmillian, but you can call me Ernie, I'm in your year," You felt your shyness creep away from your being at his happy attitude, "I was told to tell you that you will be coming with me after you and the first years are shown the castle and your dorms. Even though you will be grouped with the first years today, your will still be bunking with us third years." 

"Thank you," You said loudly above the lively chatter in the hall. 

"Don't worry about it, we all want to make you feel at home!" Again you smiled and nodded at the boy, going back to your food before you all had to leave to be shown your dorms. You decided you liked your new house then. 

It was easy to chat with the first years you were seated with, seeing they all were as nervous as you were for your first days at Hogwarts. Though you knew you were welcomed here, you couldn't help but feel very out of place at the moment because of your late arrival to the school. You just hoped you would become more comfortable in time. 

\-- 

The first week of school went by a lot better than you anticipated. Thankfully, you did find yourself more and more comfortable within your house and with your house-mates. 

You shared a dorm with Ernie, Justin, and another boy named Zacharias. They were all nice enough, but you found yourself more comfortable with Ernie of course, and Zach creeped you out sightly. Ernie was the first one to talk to you and show you kindness and a friendship when you arrived, it was obvious the two of you would be friends. 

But, in your classes that were shared with the other houses, you were still a tad bit shy and quiet. 

"What do you think about the new kid?" Ron asked as they made their way from herbology, "He seems rather skittish, doesn't he?" 

"Well it doesn't help everyone is treating him like some exotic pet because he's from a different country," Hermione piped up. 

"Hermione's right," Harry started, "But, I think he's..." His eyes trailed to your form just a few feet ahead of the trio, chatting easily with Neville, seeing as you both seemed to hit it off as soon as you realized you were just as interested in herbology as the Gryffindor was, "He seems nice?" He said quickly as he realized his eyes were staring at the place where your robes covered your arse. 

Hermione grinned behind her hand, catching Harry in the act, "I think he seems nice too, and he's rather cute, isn't he?" 

"You think he's cute?" Ron drawled, "I would saw he was average." Hermione simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ronald, he is," The brunette said matter-of-factly, "Don't you think so too, Harry?" Hermione knew she wasn't exposing that she knew where Harry's thirteen-year-old mind was going, but he did come out to them as bisexual last year and has yet to move forward with any romantic relationship or interest.

Harry blushed, "I-I guess he is," He said quietly. 

"See, even Harry thinks so." She stated confidently with a girin

"It's good to see he seems to be more comfortable here though," Harry added offhandedly, "He is chatting with Neville, so that's a start. I've only ever found him talking with Ernie or Justin." 

"That is true, I'm glad as well. Everyone should feel welcomed here." Hermione said with a smile, "I've got to go grab something from my room before lunch, so I will see you two later." The girl said before taking off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. 

Once Harry and Ron were seated at their house table and started eating, Ron started fidgeting. 

"Come on mate," Harry said with a sigh, "Spit it out, I know your bursting with something to say, so just say it." 

Ron sighed as well, "Do you really think he's cute? [Name]?" 

Harry glanced around to make sure you weren't near them, and seeing you have yet to make it to lunch he replied, "Yeah, he's cute, like really cute," He smiled to himself, "I-I don't just mean physically, even though he is, but everything about him seems cute. Have you seen the way he is in class? Did you see how excited he got when Professor Sprout said we would be learning about venomous plants today? He was ecstatic! I thought it was cute." 

Ron was giving Harry a deadpan look, "Are you serious Harry? You sound like you've already got a crush on the guy," He paused, "Do you?" 

Harry simply shrugged, "Have you heard why he transferred?" He asked curiously. 

"No, something about his parents' jobs, but I don't know the specifics." Ron replied, shoving Harry off to the side, "If you want to know, go ask him yourself." 

Harry shook his head, terrified by the suggestion. 

\--

Draco didn't know what to do about your sudden presence in some of his classes. He owled his parents, asking if they knew anything about you, but all he got in response was the fact you were a muggle-born. His father also warned him not to get close to you because of the fact. 

Draco completely disregarded that part of the letter.

"Hey." 

Thinking that the greeting wasn't for you, you kept on walking out of the dungeons, having just come from your potions class. You were still running potions ingredients in your head, and to put it simply, your head was starting to ache.

Suddenly, there was a hand on your waist that pulled you into a dark alcove at the entrance to the dungeons. 

"Excuse me-" A startled squeak escaped your that as you were shoved up against the wall. 

Draco Malfoy had you pressed against the far wall of the alcove, caging you in by placing one of his hands on the wall beside your head. You only knew it was Draco because he had introduced himself in the first class you shared together, which was history of magic on the first official day of school. 

You were at a loss of words, unsure of you should scream for help, or blush from embarrassment. Your cheeks made the decision for you you as they quickly filled with heat. 

"I was trying to get your attention," He said lowly, "But, you weren't paying attention and thus I had to pull you away to talk to you." 

"I have to get to defense-" You rushed out only to be cut off again by Draco's hand suddenly at your waist again and your face flushed an even deeper red. His face was so close to yours, and his icy blue stare cut through to your core. He might have only been an inch or so taller than you, but he made you feel so small by one look. 

"I know you have to get to class, so cooperate or else you'll be late." Draco warned, the deadly tone in the thirteen-year-old's voice made you nod your head rapidly. 

Draco nodded as well, "Good. Now, I'm going to take you on a date during our first Hogsmeade weekend, understood?" 

You weren't sure why he was asking you, but you knew you couldn't say no. Plus, you would admit he was cute, so it wasn't like you were going to say no anyways. He could have found a better way to ask you rather than kidnapping you. 

"I would have expected more from someone who holds their nose that far in the air," You mumbled as you averted your wide-eyes as soon as you realized what you said, "I'm sor-" 

The hand that was on your waist suddenly slipped behind you to grab your arse and pull you flush against him, making you gasp at the sudden action. 

"Don't mock me," He warned, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at ten in the morning when the times comes, be there." 

"I will," You whispered. 

He smirked, and suddenly it wasn't just your cheeks that felt warm, "Good," His grin widened at your meek state, "By the way, you've got a nice arse [Name]."

"I-I-" You sputtered now squirming in his hold. 

As soon as he removed your body from yours, you dashed out of the alcove in a hurry, almost knocking into a Ravenclaw on your way out. With a rushed apology, you headed off to your DADA class without a sparing glance at the blond who gracefully walked off to his own class. 

\--

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" A voice said from behind you. 

That was something you've heard so often in the past few weeks, now two months, you didn't even turn away from the book you were reading, "Yes." 

There was a laugh, and then the chair beside you was pulled out. So much for a quiet Thursday afternoon reading in the library, "I'm Harry Potter, I just wanted to introduce myself since I've been meaning too after herbology, but you always leave so soon, I haven't been able to." 

You looked up as soon as he introduced yourself, startled that Harry Potter wished to personally introduce himself to you. Even though English politics weren't really talked about back in the states, it didn't mean you didn't know about the boy who defeated a dark lord as a baby. 

You shook his outstretched hand hesitantly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm [Full Name], but you probably know that... It seems everyone is talking about me..." You mumbled, taking your hand away as soon as he let it go. 

"Likewise," He glanced at the book in your hands, "What are you reading?" 

"Uh, it's a book our Professor Lupin said that would be good to read to prepare for the rest of the course. I need all the help in trying to get ahead because it's not one of my strong subjects," You explained. 

"You know, I'm at the top of the class in defense, so if you never need help I would be more than happy to tutor you." Harry said with a grin. 

"Would you really?" You asked hesitantly as you met his eyes, "I don't want to be a burden." 

"You wouldn't!" He said immediately and blushed at how eager he sounded, maybe Ron was right in the fact he may be developing a crush on you, but smiled widely as his reaction made a laugh escape from you, "I offered, didn't I? Like I said, I would be more than happy to help you. Just if you feel like you need to take me up on my offer, just find me and I'll help." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem," You yourself started to heat up at the fact he was still watching you and still not leaving. Harry coughed and wiped his sweaty palms discreetly on the tops of his thighs, "I-I guess I'll see you around [Name], I just wanted to introduce myself and say hi, so I'll be on my way," Harry stated awkwardly and left you to your reading. 

His walk back to Gryffindor Tower was a hurried and embarrassed one, because he didn't just so happen to be in the library when he spotted you, he had sought you out deliberately, he cursed himself for making a fool of himself by saying something so awkward as he left. 

\-- 

Draco was silently seething as you conversed a few feet away with Harry and his other noble Gryffindor friends. You all seemed to just be talking as friends do, seeing there were no quills or inkwells or textbooks out as you all sat out by the Black Lake, but that was beside the point. Why did you have to look so happy next to him. 

Harry's eyes never seemed to leave you, and it was quite frankly pissing Draco off. 

"I don't understand why you're so upset with the little Hufflepuff and Saint Potter over there. If he wants to get into the pants of the mudblood, just let him." Pansy said as she sat beside the blond. 

"DON'T call him that," Draco threatened, "I'm upset because he's blushing at what Potter is saying and that pisses me off." 

"You went on one date with him, it's not like you two are a thing even though you think you are," Blaise pointed out.

"Shut up," Draco spat, "I don't care, I still went on a date with him, what does Potter give him that I can't? He's aways around that Hufflepuff or the band of Gryffindors anyways, it's not like I can ask him on another." 

"Ah, so you wish to corner your prey before you claim him?" Pansy said with a smirk. 

Draco huffed, "No, I just want to talk to him without anyone giving him false pretenses about me." 

"You better get on it then," Blaise cut in again, "Because Potter just walked off with him." 

"It doesn't matter," Draco said even though his anger was evident as he watched the two of you walk off, "It's not like Potter can take him on a date, he's not allowed to leave the school." 

\- 

"Here's your herbology notes, thanks for letting me borrow them," Harry said sheepishly as he handed you a small stack of parchment, "Are you serious that those drawings and diagrams were all done by you?" 

You smiled sheepishly at his comment and nodded, "I used to be apart of an art club at my old school. A seventh year taught me everything. Do you like them?" 

"Of course! They're bloody brilliant! It's like looking at a black and white photograph of those plants," Harry beamed, making you stutter and melt under his praise, "You should look into wizarding art, like pictures that move. You'd be amazing at it." 

"Do you think so?" 

"I know so," Harry grinned, and looked up when he noticed his friends coming up from the Black lake. 

While you all were chatting, you mentioned you needed your notes back from the Gryffindor to start on your essay, and thus why you left them early. 

Hermione stopped when she noticed the two of you talking and quickly ushered Ron and Ginny away from them and shot Harry a look that made him blush. 

"He-Hey [Name]," Harry said suddenly, making you tilt your head to the side to show him that you were listening. He cleared his throat and stuck his hands inside his robe pockets, "I know I can't go out on Hogsmeade weekends for a reason, I've accepted that, but- uh- I know you went on that date with Malfoy, but, uh I want to try to get you to be my boyfriend too, even though I can't take you on dates." 

You were frozen in shock at his words. For one thing, you thought no body knew about that date, and secondly, you didn't know what to make of Harry Potter asking you to be his boyfriend. 

A fiery blush surfaced to your cheeks, "I-I don't know what to say," You stuttered, shying away from the wizard in effort to conceal your embarrassment. 

"You don't have to say yes!" Harry blurted suddenly, "I am perfectly fine with just being your friend! I love being your friend, but I just wanted you to know that I really like you and Hermione has been pestering me to tell you for the longest time, and-and I would also be totally fine if you never wanted to see me again because I just can't seem to stop my mouth from running. Yeah, well I will be going now!" Harry rushed out, now his face seemed to be even redder than your own. 

And without giving you time to respond, the raven-haired wizard ran away, leaving you alone in the hallway. 

Once you regained your senses, and everything that just happened digested, you figured you could tell him later what you were going to say. Because right now, you felt like running away too. 

\--

"So," Zacharias started, catching you off guard with how intense you were studying for an essay you had to write, it was one way to get your mind off Harry, "Are there any girls who have caught you eye yet? You said you went to Ilvermorny too, right? Did you have a girlfriend?" 

It didn't surprise you that it was Zach who brought up this question, but because of recent events you were startled by the question, "Uh, no. Not really. I have never had a girlfriend," You stated plainly, ignoring the blush that was surfacing, "I'm-uh, I'm gay, so. I've never had a boyfriend either." 

Your statement was met with silence.

"No way!" Zach said with a bubbling laugh that didn't stop until Ernie told him to shut up, "I'm sorry, it just makes so much sense now." 

You cocked your head to the side in questioning, "What do you mean?" 

"Did you really go on a date with Malfoy during that Hogsmeade weekend two weeks ago?" Zach asked quickly, grinning. 

A fiery blush overtook your face, you didn't think anyone knew about that! It was Harry and now Zacharias? 

"U-Uh Y-Yeah, I did, but that was it..." You mumbled, stuffing your nose into your herbology textbook to try to hide from them. 

"I owe Padma five galleons..." Justin groaned, smacking his face into his hand. 

"What?!" You said startled. 

"She said she saw you and Malfoy, and then apparently the two of you kissed," You flushed, "And I didn't believe her." 

You flushed, "We-We didn't kiss..." You whispered as a flash of the date came to mind. 

- _  
It surprised you how much you actually were enjoying yourself._

_Draco happily led you around from shop to shop, seeing as it was your first time in Hogsmeade._

_Another surprise was how less arrogant the boy was when away from the peering eyes of your school mates and teachers._

_He smiled more freely, engaged you in actual conversation rather than him sticking his nose in the air and shoving his superiority on you. He was attractive when he wasn't worried about his family name or image._

_But, of course, you still stayed wary of him, just because of the rumors you've heard about him and so on. You needed to keep your walls up to save yourself._

_"You really don't need to buy me that stuff..." You said quietly, trying to stop Draco on his quest to the check out counter._

_In his hands he held a few sweets he wanted you to try, saying they didn't have them in America, as well as an enchanted quill that never runs out of ink. He told you he hated seeing you write with 'filthy muggle pencils'. You then reminded him your parents were muggles and he apologized, but still said he didn't like pencils._

_"Nonsense," He stated, already paying for the items, "I do what I want, and I want to buy you things."_

_You mumbled something under your breath that Draco didn't hear, something about 'rich kids' and 'throwing their money away'. You were fine with your pencils._

_On your way back to Hogwarts, Draco stopped you suddenly and pulled you off the road into the the shadows of the trees._

_You felt a blush rising to your cheeks at how close he pulled you to him._

_"Let me kiss you," He said in a demanding voice, making your blush feel like it was melting your face, grabbing your hand and yanking you towards him._

_"I don't know..." You said looking away from him._

_He sighed, "Please?"_

_It felt weird having him asking for something such as a kiss, it felt far too intimate than what you were used to, and even though you weren't looking at him, you felt him staring at you, and you flushed harder, and you caved, "I-I guess," You mumbled, "But only a quick one."_

_With a triumphant smirk, he grabbed your chin between his forefinger and thumb to make you look at him. And he kissed you._

_It was barely more than a peck, but you locked lips with the blond, and you have officially had your first kiss._

_And just as soon as his lips were on yours, they left. Just like you asked._

_"I expect you to come with me again during our next Hogsmeade weekend," Draco said after the two of you headed back to the castle._

_You shrugged, which ultimately said in Draco's eyes that you were agreeing. You were too shocked to try to say no._  
\-- 

You were tuned out of your flashback at a boisterous laugh, and you resumed your embarrassed state and tried to string back against the headboard of your bed in effort to be as small as you could. 

"You two did kiss! Zach said with a laugh, "Wow, I didn't think I would be rooming with a poof, but since I like you, I'm alright with it." 

"What's a poof?" You blurted, gaining another round of laughter. 

Ernie gave you a sad smile, "Uh, it's a slur for a gay male..." 

"Oh," You whispered, suddenly hurt by his statement, "Alright. Uh, I have to go get a book from the library real quick." 

You stood from your bed completely forgetting about your essay and dashed from the room. As the door shut, you heard Ernie chastising Zach for making you feel bad. 

In record timing, you were secluded in a dark corner of the library sitting with your knees to your chest as you willed yourself not to cry. 

That was the exact reason why you didn't openly tell people you were interested in guys, was because of the slurs and hateful names sent you way when you were outed at your old school. The only thing you had going for you was the fact British slurs didn't sound as harsh as 'faggot' did. 

"[Name]? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. 

Instead of looking up at the voice, you tightened your arms around your knees and buried your head in them in effort to will Draco away from where you sat. 

There was a sigh, and the chair next to yours moved as the blond sat down beside you. 

"I'm assuming," He started, "by the fact you seem to be wearing your sleep wear that you didn't actually mean to come to the library?" 

You were mortified when he made you realized you were in your pajamas. All your pjs consisted of was an old tee-shirt, this one had a mickey mouse face on it, and an old pair of shorts that were now too short for you and came well above your knees. 

"I meant to come here," You stated, but not confidently enough to convince Draco. 

"What happened?" He asked simply, tugging at your arm to get you to look at him. 

You didn't say anything as you looked up at him slowly, "Just a poor choice of words," you stated, "Zacharias called me a poof for going out with you and kissing you," You mumbled. You saw the anger corse through Draco after he heard what you said, "Don't say anything to him! Ernie gave him an earful as I just ran away like a coward." 

Draco hummed at your words, still debating of whether or not he should do something about Zacharias. Maybe he could set Crabbe and Goyle on him. That was a thought. 

"I don't think you're a coward," He said simply, "Though I promise I won't do anything about this, I won't say I won't mention it to your head of house." 

You shook your head again, grabbing his hands and pulling them to your chest, "Please don't say anything! I don't want to draw attention to myself anymore than I already do. Please Draco." 

He pursed his lips at you and furrowed his brows, "Maybe, I make no promises. Anyways, curfew is almost up and we need to get back to our common rooms. Do you want me to walk you to yours?" He asked, using the fact you were holing his hands to make you stand up with him. 

You bit your lip and looked away as you nodded. And with that, he led you from the library and towards your common room. 

"I saw Potter ask you out earlier," Draco said, changing the topic. 

You flushed at his words, "Y-Yeah he did... what about it?" You tried to stay nonchalant about it, but it was failing. It was obvious that there was something more to you and how you reacted. 

"You have to say no." 

"What?" You squared, stopping, "Why? You don't have a say in that," You argued suddenly. All the sadness and pain you felt from the previous situation was gone and replaced with confusion and anger that he would have the audacity to make decisions for you. 

"Because I don't want you to, and it would better if you were my boyfriend than his." Draco scoffed. 

You pursed your lips and crossed your arms, "As if. It's not your choice, plus what about your father? From what I've heard around school about your family- wouldn't it be a bad thing to be dating a mudblood like me?" You hissed, taking off in a swift stride towards your common room. 

Draco stood stunned at your words. He didn't think he would ever get used to how easy you found it to stand up against him. All he wanted to do was to get you to submit to him. 

"It doesn't matter what my father says, it's my choice who I date anyways." Draco said as he came up from behind, "What would I have to do to get you to date me and not Potter?" 

With a pause, you kept your back to him. The barrels that hid the entrance to your common room were only a few feet away, "You think you can bribe my affection? Well- you can't. I liked you better when you were normal on our date, when you acted like the thirteen year old you are, not this stuck up pureblood. I like you. But," You started blushing again, "I also like Harry, no matter what you think or say. But I won't have the two of you have some peacock fest over me." 

Without saying any more, and without looking back at him to see his reaction, you quickly tapped the barrels and made your way into your common room. 

Draco stood in shock even after you left him in the silent hallway. 

His heart fluttered at the fact you admitted to liking him, but there was still a twist of anger at the fact you also liked Potter. Something that had to be done about that. 

There was no way he was going to fight Potter for you, no not at all. 

\--

The weeks that followed your confrontation with Draco were many, and during those weeks, you only spoke to him as an acquaintance. 

You decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Sure you missed your parents, but you never really enjoyed going home for the breaks back home. Since they were muggles, you could never get excited over your classes as you could with your friends here. 

And during that holiday, you let Harry take you on a 'date', which consisted of a picnic in one of the empty classrooms. But the class room was transformed from dust ridden place into a sweet outing that consisted of a posh table and two chairs and candles, the whole nine yards. Harry said Hermione helped with setting everything and said she did most of the work, but that didn't matter to you. It was a sweet gesture just for you that warmed your heart. 

"Uh," You started on the last day of winter break as you sat next to Harry on top of the Astronomy tower, watching the snow fall, "Draco also asked me to be his boyfriend." 

Harry tensed for a moment, but nodded, "Yeah... I kind of figured he would." 

"I like him," Harry paled at your words, so you quickly added, "But I like you too! And I don't want you two to fight over me just because I won't be able to make up my mind." You mumbled, "He's arrogant and expects things when he doesn't deserve them, but during that Hogsmeade weekend he was surprisingly sweet and kind. It was weird and I liked him like that. But then there's you who from the start has been nothing but a sweetheart and made me feel important. I hope you won't hate me for not choosing." 

Harry nodded along to your little explanation and completely understood what you were saying. "I could never hate you [Name], you should know that," He smiled, nudging you shoulder, "But it will be hard not to fight for you, because I really like you." 

You giggled and blushed, "I just wished I could have both of you, you know? Or if there was two of me. Then it wouldn't be an issue, but that's not possible." 

It was Harry's turn to blush, "What do you mean it's not possible?" He murmured. 

"Because you and Draco hate each other, even to the point of calling the other your arch enemy and what not." You stated matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, right," Harry nodded, "But I make no promises, and I know Malfoy won't stop until he gets what he wants, even if it's a person. I will fight for you, because you're amazing and I want you all to myself." He puffed out his chest which honestly was adorable, considering he was shorter than you. 

"I-I guess... But don't hurt him and I'll tell him not to hurt you. That's my only rule, ok?" 

"Agreed." 

Little did you know by making that one rule, the rest of that year wasn't hell, it was some bizarre parallel world you fell into as both Draco and Harry tried to win you over. 

You just hoped you wouldn't have to move again for a while, because you still had four more years of schooling to go through with this. That is unless you make you choice before you graduate.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
